Clone wars Futa story
by S Corsette
Summary: A requested futanari story about Ahsoka and Padme.


The lights of the city scape lit up the night skies of Coruscant .

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight, walked up the long steps to his apartment. He glanced back at the orange skinned girl behind him.

Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan to Anakin. A Togruta alien, not only did she have orange skin, but her head had two horn like objects sprouting from it, the horns turned in tendrils that hung around her shoulders.

"Are we almost there?" Ahsoka moaned.

"Soon." Anakin replied with a sharp voice. He didn't completely like this idea yet, but it would help solve problems and his wife did agree to it.

Suddenly the man stopped at a door. "Here it is."

The door slide open and the two went in, closing the sliding door behind them.

Padme Amidala was waiting inside. Her white evening gown blowing gently from the open window's breeze.

"Welcome home." She said.

"Yea, I'm back." Anakin replied, a bit of hesitation in his voice. "This is Ahsoka Tano, my Padawan."

"Hi, senator Amidala." Ahsoka waved.

"Hello again, Ahsoka."

"So you two already know each other?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, we met during some of the missions the republic set us on." Padme explained.

"Well, alright then." Anakin nodded. "You know what the problem is. I'll just leave and let you two get to it."

The man left the building, leaving only Ahsoka and Padme left inside.

"Well, come on. Don't just stand there, follow me into the bedroom." Padme led Ahsoka down the hall and into the master bedroom.

"So show me the problem." Padme said.

Ashoka nodded. She pulled down her skirt and tights in one movement. Her large orange cock sprang free and wobbled in the air.

"Wow." Padme replied as she gazed at the large thing. "I can defiantly see why this would be a problem."

"Yea. I've been getting distracted in missions lately because of it." Ahsoka explained.

"And when was the last time you ejaculated?" Padme asked as she took a hold of the rising cock and began slowly stroking it.

"Oh…" Ahsoka cooed at the touch. "Um… maybe a month or so ago."

"That's no good! You have to be letting it out or else you'll get backed up. And you'll have the problems you're having right now."

"What should I do?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme licked her lips as she felt the now fully erect cock in her hand. "I'll have to wring everything out of you."

With one hand gently stroking the thick cock, her other one went to her dresser and pulled out a bottle. Padme squirted out some of the clear, sticky liquid from inside the bottle onto her hands. Then she placed them back onto Ahsoka's cock.

The orange girl gave a little yelp of pleasure as she felt the sticky lotion run over her dick.

Padme begins stroking the fat cock even faster. Ahsoka gripped the bed sheets tightly as she struggled against the growing pleasure.

"How's that feel?" Padme asked.

"Good! It's wonderful!" Ahsoka responded in jagged breaths.

Padme pumped the penis even faster in her hands. Ahsoka pushed her hips back as she panted quicker and moaned louder. "I think I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead. Cum whenever you feel like it." Padme responded.

Ahsoka gave a shout as she was pushed over the edge. Her grip around the sheets tightened as she squirted out her first load of the evening. The heavy amount of white goo shot into the air and all over her orange cock. It mixed in with the lotion and then dripped over Padme's hand. She fired another few shots of sticky cum, making a large mess over every area it covered.

"Wow, you must have really been saving up! That was quite the load!" Padme laughed. "But you're not done yet are you? You still have a nice bit left in here that need to come out." Padme patted the big balls gently.

"Yea." Ahsoka agreed, her cock was already starting to rise again even after the huge orgasm she had. "Let's get ready for round two!"

"Alright. Though I think you may need something extra to get you off." Padme said, then she leaned into the rising cock and gave it a kiss.

Ahsoka gasped lustfully as she felt the warm lips touch her sensitive area. "Wow…" She breathed as she pulled down her top, exposing her modest orange breasts. The Togruta girl put her hands over her breasts and played with them as she moaned.

Padme kissed all over the once more fully erect cock. She let her tongue come out and she licked up and down the dick, tasting the mixture of flavoured lotion mixing in with the cum. She then put her mouth over the cockhead and took it inside.

Ashoka gasped and she pulled on her nipples. She loved the feel of Padme's warm mouth over her dick. She pushed her hips forward just a bit, so the woman took more of her thick alien meat further in.

Padme didn't mind this at all and she gladly accepted more of Ahsoka's cock. She felt it hit the back of her throat but supressed her gag. Then she felt it slither its way down her throat.

The cock continued entering further within Padme, Ahsoka moaned loudly as she felt the tight, warmth of Padme's throat wrap around her sausage.

Padme felt her nose push up against Ahsoka's waist and she realised she had taken all of the girl's massive cock inside her throat. She slowly began to pull her head back, letting the cock slip out of her throat.

Ahsoka liked this just as much and she groaned, wrapping the bed sheets tightly around her hands once more as she tried to resist the effort to grab Padme's head and start thrusting like mad.

Then, when Padme had felt that she had taken enough of the giant dick out of her, she began to push it back in.

Padme began to repeat these actions while Ahsoka's hands changed between gripping the bed sheets and teasing her nipples. She moaned deeply in the rush of pleasure. Soon the senator had a fast, pleasurable rhythm built up.

"Oh fuck!" Ahsoka moaned. "I've never felt anything this good before!" She continued to scream out as Padme bobbed her head over the cock.

Ahsoka panted and gasped, she took her hands off the bed and put them over Padme's head. She let her fingers grip around the hair as she let her arms move with Padme's quick speed.

Soon however the Jedi Padawan couldn't hold on. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" She screamed as she was now using her own strength to bring Padme's head back and forth on her dick.

Then with another scream the girl came. Her whole body tightened as she gripped Padme's head tightly against her waist and shot out load after load of thick, creamy cum directly down the woman's throat.

Padme could feel the cum in her mouth and in her belly, she had barely any space to breath and cum was starting to flood out her nose.

Then finally Ahsoka released her and Padme took deep breaths. Cum was still falling from her mouth and nose as she panted.

Ahsoka however fell back on the bed, a content smile on her face. "That was amazing!" She said.

Padme however was not happy. "I could barely breath you know."

"Sorry, it just felt too good."

Padme got up and went to dresser, she pulled something else from it then went back out to Ahsoka. She put her hands on the thick orange dick and began pumping it again.

"Oh, we're going again?" Ahsoka moaned. "That's good! There's still a lot you need to pump out of me!"

Padme never replied as she continued to make the dick as erect as possible. When it was at full hardness, Padme wrapped a ribbon around its base.

"What? Senator?" Ahsoka asked but soon she was pushed down.

Padme was on top of her, the senator pulled off her night dress, revealing her naked body underneath. Then she lined the thick cock up with her pussy.

With a short push, Padme penetrated herself on it. Both girls gasped, Ahsoka's much louder than Padme's, as the big dick buried its way deep within the tight pussy.

Padme didn't let the girl rest because soon she was bucking her hips. The thick cock glistened with pussy juice as it came out of the tight, warm hole and then thrusted right back in.

Ashoka groaned and squirmed around on the bed, her hands tightening around the bed sheets as she had never felt pleasure like this before. She began to thrust her hips back as she shouted out.

Padme was going at full speed, ramming her hips onto Ahsoka's, her pussy like a vice, constricting around the cock and suffocating it in its warmth.

"Oh! Fuck!" Ahsoka screamed. "I'm going to cum again!"

"Go ahead!" Padme panted. "Go ahead and cum!"

Ahsoka gave a roar as she bucked her hips. She felt it rise up but then there was no relief. The ribbon tied around her cock was preventing her cum from leaving her.

Ahsoka felt herself on the edge of a climax but denied. Every thrust of her hips made her scream out in a mixture of intense pleasure and odd pain.

Padme didn't make things any better as she continued to buck her hips wildly. Every time she went down, her pussy engulfing Ahsoka's cock in its wet, warm folds, the orange girl gave a scream.

"Please let me cum!" Ahsoka begged.

"Nope. Sorry, it just feels too good."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I held you down while I came, I won't do it again! I promise so let me cum!"

Padme gave a lustful grin as she panted. "Not until I cum."

Ahsoka continued to beg as Padme rode the cock ready to burst. Padme groped her tits as she threw her head back and groaned.

Her speed began to increase even more and she groaned even louder. "This is nice. You have a big cock, it makes getting off easier. Hmmm…. I'm getting close!"

Padme rode for a few more thrusts of her hips before she came. She screamed out as an intense orgasm ran through her. Her pussy tighten around the poor cock, trying to milk it but not getting anything out of it.

Ahsoka screamed as well as she also had another orgasm, though again she couldn't unload her cum and it drove her crazy.

Finally Padme came down from her high and slowly pulled herself off Ahsoka, making sure to tease the girl as much as possible. Finally the thick cock popped out of her pussy.

Padme got off of Ahsoka and began to stroke the dick again. "You want to cum?"

"Yes! The girl begged. "Please!"

"Alright." Padme undid the ribbon and suddenly the cock exploded in the most intense orgasm Ahsoka ever had. Cum shot from the tip like a water cannon, squirting high into the air in massive amounts and then falling back down.

Ahsoka continued to fire rope after lengthy rope of her sticky seed. It covered everything, the bed, her, and Padme in a layer of white.

Finally, after a few more shots of thick sperm, she was done and lay panting deeply on the bed.

"So have you learned your lesson?" Padme asked.

"Yes…" Ahsoka managed to breathe.

"Good. Are you done now?"

The answer cam in the form of a huge orange cock getting hard once more.

"Really? Again? You must have a lot built up there." Padme said. "Alright, let's get back to it then."

Padme got up on the bed and then stuck her ass out. "Here you can take the lead this time. Fuck me doggy style!"

Ahsoka was quick to shove her cock back inside Padme, and she wasted no time in getting a heavy rhythm going once more.

The two panted and slapped their hips against each other as they fucked wildly on the bed.

Ahsoka grabbed Padme's waist, her body leaned over so her breasts were against the woman's back, and she began to pound even harder.

Ahsoka moaned as she reached around and grabbed Padme's tits, squeezing them in her hand and pinching the hard nipples.

"Fuck!" Padme screamed. "You really know how to fuck me good! Keep at it! Fuck me harder!"

"Yea, your pussy is so fucking tight and hot! This is amazing!" Ahsoka shouted back.

They fucked for several minutes longer. But soon Ahsoka couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Ahsoka moaned.

"It's alright! Cum inside!" Padme replied with heavy breaths.

"Really is that okay?! Can I really cum inside!"

"Yes! Cum inside me! Fill me with your hot cum!"

"I'm cuming!" Ahsoka roared.

Both girls screamed in orgasm as their bodies shook in pleasurable lust. Ahsoka unleashed her sperm, filling Padme's womb with the sticky seed. Padme's pussy tightened around the cock and made the stiff member squirt even more of its hot milk deep within the woman's cunt.

Ahsoka pulled out and sprayed her last bit of cum all over Padme's back. Then the two collapsed on the bed, exhausted from fucking.

"Is that all of it now?" Padme asked.

"I think so." Ahsoka replied.

A few minutes passed with nothing but the exhausted panting being heard. Finally Padme got up out of bed.

"You can't sleep here. You have to go back to your place or the Jedi temple, or where ever it is you sleep."

"Yea." Ahsoka mumbled as she got up and began dressing. The orange alien went to the door and opened it. "I'll be going now, Senator. Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome. But remember whenever you have more problems, come back to see me and I'll take good care of them." Padme winked as she gave Ahsoka's butt a playful pat.


End file.
